


blissfully yours.

by sukios



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Top Victor Nikiforov, bottom yuuri katsuki, virgin yuuri katuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukios/pseuds/sukios
Summary: Victor and Yuuri’s first time.





	blissfully yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished, but I did want to post something so here! I’ll probally finished this sooner or later..who knows. I haven’t gone over this so if there are mistakes please just ignore them and I’ll try my best to fix them later.

Yuuri had moved back from his and Victor’s kiss to take a breath, Victor being patient looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Is everything good, moye loybe?”, the older male asked softly.

Yuuri gave a soft smiled and nodded slowly, leaning back into Victor’s lips. Their lips moved perfectly together, soft and smooth. The slight taste or Victor’s chapstick on his own lips now. Victor gave Yuuri’s lips a gentle nip signaling if he could deepen the kiss.

Yuuri parts his lips as Victor’s tongue ventures the cave of his mouth, it takes Yuuri a moment to get used to it but soon it leaves a tingles in his stomach. The Japanese man’s hand slowly started wondering his fiancé’s body, finally settling to wrap around his neck. Victor must have hit a specific spot because Yuuri had let out a low moan into their kiss. They slowly pulled away from each other, Victor’s eyebrows furrowed. 

Yuuri knew this face, it’s when Victor would become serious with a matter or concerned. Yuuri loved that. 

“Yuuri, do you..do you want to go further than this?”, the man asked genuinely and carefully.

Yuuri trusted this man more than himself, with his own life. Victor knew Yuuri inside and out, how to take care of him on his bad days. He had never do anything like this before, but if he was going to now. He wouldn’t want it to be anyone other than Victor. Yuuri gave a nod and a smile, he wanted this.

“Are you sure, Moye lovybe? Because if you’re n-“, Victor was cut off by a quick and chaste kiss. 

Yuuri gave one last kiss to his lips, then his nose and cheek. “Victor, I want this. Especially if it’s with you, I trust you.” Thats all Victor needed to hear because this made the man’s face melt, god he loved this man. 

“Okay, Yuuri. If you don’t like something or you want to stop tell me, promise?” Victor looked into Yuuri’s eyes waiting for his answer.

“Promise, Victor.” Yuuri answered softly, and he leaned in once more to kiss the other man.

Victor kissed back gently, soon there was more force added and more touching. Victor’s lips trailed down to Yuuri’s jaw, leaving small kisses against the pale skin. A couple more kisses were added then the biting of skin, then Victor began to leave marks against Yuuri’s skin. The sensation was something Yuuri couldn’t describe but he knew he liked it when Victor had bit down among a certain spot causing Yuuri to gasp. Victor chuckled against his fiancés skin, giving the sensitive spot a kiss.

Yuuri was already half hard at this point, the excitement and Victor’s kisses were enlightening to get him this far. Victor himself had noticed and purposely grinder against Yuuri’s erection. Yuuri gasped at the feelings, biting his lip as Victor proceeded to do it again, and again, and again. Yuuri was holding back moans at this point, he wanted more than this though he needed more than this. Struggling to gain courage he slowly looked up at Victor and began to speak.

“V-Victor..more p-please..”, he stuttered out a mess as he turned to hide his face in his shoulder.

Amused, Victor leaned into Yuuri’s ear and whispered, “More what, darling?”, Yuuri swallowed and moved back to make eye contact with his lover.

“Please just take me, Vitya.” It was the use of that nickname for Victor’s face to redden and gulp.

Victor leaned across to the drawer on the left of the bed, reaching in and grabbing a bottle of lube. Yuuri knew how this work, he had masturbated before. He just knew it was different with someone else, Victor leaned back to look at Yuuri. There clothes were long gone at this point, and Yuuri’s shoulders and entire face were sprinkled with a dust of pink. 

“Are you ready, Love?” Victor asked gently, Yuuri gave another nod. Victor poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers and leaned into Yuuri’s face giving him a kiss to his cheek. “Remember to breathe, Yuuri. Focus on that, okay?” Victor spoke gently, this is just one of so many ways Victor showed he cared.

Yuuri nodded and kissed Victor again, Victor’s fingers made their way to Yuuri’s entrance, slowly working their way inside gently. Yuuri gasped into their kiss, It was a weird feeling. It stung a bit, and a little more after Victor would work another finger in. Yuuri’s breaths would become stuttered and Victor would hush him saying he was doing good. Yuuri worked well with praise, Victor had learned that over the years of loving and learning about him.


End file.
